


Superando la Ficción

by Mizu_umi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chapter 698 Spoilers, Gen, Humor, Ino and Hinata are fangirls, Kakashi POV, M/M, Mild Angst, mild crack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu_umi/pseuds/Mizu_umi
Summary: Un año tras la muerte de Jiraiya, un nuevo libro de Icha Icha es publicado. A Hatake Kakashi, autoproclamado Fan Número Uno, le parece sospechoso, pero lo compra de todas formas.





	Superando la Ficción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Killing It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623211) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



> Esta es la tercera traducción de los trabajos de dawnstruck para el fandom de Naruto. Al igual que los otros dos, es una excelente historia y probablemente una de las más divertidas. ¿Qué se puede esperar de una historia contada desde el punto de vista de Kakashi?  
> El título en inglés fue tomado de parte de una cita de Rose Wilder Lane (la cita y su traducción están al inicio del capítulo), pero me fue imposible mantenerlo completamente fiel en la traducción. Aun así, espero que les parezca adecuado para la historia.
> 
> I thank dawnstruck for allowing me to translate this.
> 
> Aviso: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Hice esto por diversión.

 

 

“Writing fiction is … an endless and always defeated effort

to capture some quantity of life without **killing it**.”

~ Rose Wilder Lane

 

"Escribir ficción es... un interminable y futil esfuerzo

por plasmar un poco de la vida sin aniquilarla."

~ Rose Wilder Lane

 

 

Kakashi sabía que Minato-sensei había leído la serie de Icha Icha únicamente porque no quería defraudar a Jiraiya-dono.

El propio Kakashi, de hecho, había tomado ese primer tomo al azar, motivado por una combinación de aburrimiento extremo, el trauma emocional de haber perdido, uno a uno, a los miembros de su equipo, y la esperanza de encontrar algún tipo de conexión espiritual con su maestro fallecido.

Había encontrado los libros entre las pertenencias de Minato-sensei. El Tercero ya había clasificado los objetos y escogido algunos para almacenarlos debido a que eran demasiado valiosos o peligrosos, o porque quería guardarlos como recuerdos para entregárselos al hijo de Minato y Kushina cuando el chico tuviera edad suficiente para conocer la historia completa.

El Tercero le había dicho a Kakashi que podía conservar lo que quisiera, que Minato así lo habría querido. Teniendo en cuenta que había sido el maestro de Jiraiya, Sarutobi-sama ya contaba con una colección de la serie de Icha Icha, por lo que Kakashi terminó con una docena de libros desgastados.

Al inicio, Kakashi se decía que leer los libros era catártico, que lo hacía sentir cerca de aquellos a quienes había perdido, que lo hacía sentir de la misma forma que cuando tenía un buen día y hablaba frente a la Piedra Memorial. Los había conservado principalmente, no por las historias de Jiraiya-dono, sino por las que estaban presentes en los garabatos de los márgenes, impregnadas en las páginas.

Por aquí, había salpicaduras de salsa de soya porque Minato-sensei acostumbraba leer mientras comía. Por allá, había una esquina doblada o una rasgadura pequeña, pruebas de que el libro no siempre había sido manipulado con cuidado. En otros sitios, había una lista de compras que había sido usada como separador o una cara sonriente y un _intentemos esto_ anotados junto a la descripción de una escena de sexo poco común.

Kakashi había tardado un tiempo en darse cuenta de que _eso_ lo había escrito Kushina y que después ella había resaltado en color rosa todo lo que quería intentar. Algunas veces se trataba de algún estilo de pelea o una receta de ramen mencionada en la historia, pero sobre todo estaba interesada en otro tipo de _destrezas_.

Al inicio comprender que, dentro de la pareja, Kushina había sido la gran admiradora de Icha Icha había hecho reír a Kakashi. Luego se había sonrojado ante la repentina idea de que el matrimonio verdaderamente hubiera intentando alguna de esas cosas.

Después de cierto tiempo Kakashi había empezado a disfrutar las novelas por sí mismas. A pesar de ser violentas y explícitas, las historias también eran cautivadoras y hasta filosóficas; el uso del lenguaje fluctuaba entre lo brutalmente directo y lo insoportablemente rebuscado.

Kakashi nunca había pensado que podría apasionarle la poesía, pero tampoco había planeado leer literatura erótica como forma de guardar luto.

Medio año más tarde, Kakashi había leído dos veces todos los libros de Minato-sensei y hasta había colocado una repisa extra en su departamento para colocarlos. Había puesto el marco con la fotografía de su equipo gennin justo en medio.

Había estado considerando comenzar una tercera lectura de la colección cuando llamó su atención un cartel en la vitrina de la librería de la esquina. Un brillante anaranjado que anunciaba la tan esperada publicación del siguiente volumen de Icha Icha.

Kakashi lo había comprado de inmediato, igual que había hecho con cada una de las historias posteriores. Minato-sensei no había leído las nuevas historias, pero Kakashi seguía sintiendo la misma conexión. Desde ese día en adelante ver a Kakashi sin uno de los libros en la mano se volvió algo inusual.

Al igual que su máscara, los libros funcionaban como una barrera entré él y el mundo. La gente subestimaba a un hombre que se la pasaba leyendo pornografía en público. Sin embargo, más que un escudo, los libros eran su punto de apoyo y le permitían mantenerse en contacto con su pasado y su humanidad.

Y más que eso, Jiraiya-dono era un gran pervertido y para ese punto Kakashi no se quedaba atrás.

Desafortunadamente, Jiraiya había muerto hacía casi un año y Kakashi se sentía desorientado. Había creído que el tiempo ya habría curado sus heridas, pero saber que no habría más de la serie de Icha Icha para revivir sus buenas memorias había sido como recibir un golpe en el estómago.

Aun así, había otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse, como Akatsuki y la guerra, así que él se conformó con releer sus favoritos.

Hasta ahora que, mientras caminaba desgarbado y ocioso por la calle, una voz lo llamó repentinamente.

— ¡Hatake-san! —el hombre parecía haberse quedado sin aliento, por lo que le tomo un momento a Kakashi reconocerlo antes de darse la vuelta para encararlo y encontrarse de frente con el dueño de su librería favorita.

—Uemura-san —Kakashi inclinó la cabeza, no en reverencia, pero con respeto. Uemura siempre era educado y amigable y hacía ya dieciséis años que se conocían. Desde hacía meses que Kakashi ya no tenía razón alguna para frecuentar su tienda.

—Acabo de recibir una entrega —dijo Uemura tratando de recuperar su porte, aunque era obvio que la carrera lo había dejado exhausto—. Cuando lo vi pasar, pensé que debía informarle.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Kakashi preguntó y levantó su ceja visible.

—Acaba de llegar a las estanterías —respondió Uemura sonriente—. El nuevo tomo de Icha Icha.

 

 

 

Kakashi estaba sentado sobre su tejado, permitiendo que el sol lo bañara y mirando el libro naranja que tenía en sus manos con escepticismo.

_Violencia Icha Icha,_ decía la tipografía que le era tan familiar, _Historia de dos hermanos._

Había, por supuesto, una remota posibilidad de que Jiraiya hubiera terminado el manuscrito antes de su muerte y que éste fuera publicado ahora. Sin embargo, era mucho más probable que sus editores hicieran que algún idiota continuara la serie con el fin de sacarles dinero a los lectores.

Después de todo, _Icha Icha_ tenía una gran cantidad de seguidores y Jiraiya-dono escribía bajo un pseudónimo. Reemplazar al autor en secreto seguro había sido la solución más fácil.

Aun así, Kakashi sentía que debía darle una oportunidad. Ya fuera para decidir si era auténtico o para alimentar su enojo justificado.

Con un poco de temor, Kakashi abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

 

_Hace mucho tiempo, había dos hermanos._

_No compartían lazos de sangre o un nombre, pero eran de la misma edad y habían sido criados bajo el mismo techo, el mismo sol y las mismas creencias._

_Ambos eran huérfanos y habían sido llevados a un monasterio para ser criados por monjes y servir a los dioses._

_Uno de ellos, Satoru, era estudioso, obediente y aprendía con rapidez, pero poseía cierta arrogancia que nadie había sido capaz de eliminar ya fuera mediante elogios o castigos._

_El otro, Noboyuki, se esforzaba para completar sus tareas tan bien como Satoru, pero era torpe y se distraía con facilidad, aunque no lo hacía con malas intenciones, así que los monjes eran indulgentes con él aun cuando los exasperaba._

_Como puede verse, estos dos chicos tenían defectos como cualquier humano piadoso o perverso. Los monjes les enseñaron que eran una familia, ellos y los demás hombres del monasterio y, más importante aún, todos los seres en el mundo. Les enseñaron que herirse entre ellos era el más tonto de los crímenes, porque si hieres a uno de los tuyos sólo te hieres a ti mismo._

_Y en medio de todas estas enseñanzas, Satoru y Noboyuki crecieron considerando que el otro era su querido hermano, aunque nunca se lo dijeron a nadie, ni siquiera a ellos mismos._

_Desafortunadamente, unos años más tarde, ambos se convertirían en hombres que se herirían entre sí con tanta frecuencia que cada palabra cruel y cada golpe despiadado atravesaría no sólo el corazón de su hermano sino el propio._

A Kakashi le tomo la mayor parte de la tarde terminar el libro completo. No había planeado leerlo tan rápido, pero tenía curiosidad y la historia había sido cautivadora.

El estilo de escritura había sido similar al de Jiraiya-dono, por lo que Kakashi no pudo determinar si él lo había escrito, así que había seguido leyendo, esperando encontrarse en algún punto con una pista de que un autor menos experimentado hubiera continuado la historia.

Eso nunca sucedió. El argumento había sido conciso y complejo a la vez, la prosa bella sin llegar a la exageración.

Tenía que haber sido escrito por Jiraiya y posiblemente había sido su último trabajo. Kakashi se había ido a dormir con el libro sobre su mesa de noche y una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

 

 

 

Tres meses después, había otro libro.

Kakashi lo había visto por casualidad en la ventana de la tienda y lo había comprado inmediatamente, aunque esta vez tenía más sospechas. Ni siquiera un escritor tan prolífico como Jiraiya podía haber dejado tantos manuscritos sin terminar desperdigados por ahí. ¿Verdad?

Está vez se trataba de un ejemplar de _Paraíso Icha Icha_ y Kakashi se consideraba lo suficientemente conocedor para reconocer si una escena sexual había sido escrita por Jiraiya o por algún impostor. Kakashi pasó la mayor parte del tiempo de su misión de dos días anticipando regresar a casa para comenzar a leer.

El título, _Un trato con el Daitengu_ , era indicativo de una historia de fantasía, algo que Jiraiya no había hecho antes.

Tras la misión, Kakashi entregó su reporte y desapareció en una nube de humo antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarle por qué tenía tanta prisa.

 

_Natsumi, hija de un granjero, había crecido a la sombra de una montaña y escuchando historias del Tengu que vivía allí._

_A diferencia del resto de los niños de la aldea, ella nunca se había sentido intimidada por los temibles cuentos que las ancianas relataban y, a diferencia de Chieko-sama, la amble doncella del templo, Natsumi nunca había creído que fuera necesario ofrecer sacrificios para apaciguar a estas criaturas._

_No, Natsumi había pasado su juventud trabajando para ayudar a su padre a mantener la granja, porque los años habían estado afectando la salud de este._

_Natsumi nunca había sido un gran belleza y el trabajo duro le había dado una apariencia esbelta y nervuda, le había provocado callos en las manos y los pies; su piel estaba bronceada por el sol y portaba cicatrices producto de pequeñas heridas. Fue por eso que le sorprendió cuando cierto día el hijo del jefe de la aldea pidió su mano en matrimonio._

_—Tu padre está viejo y enfermo —le dijo Kichiro con brusquedad. —Harías bien en aceptar mi oferta._

_—Jamás me casaría con alguien como tú —le respondió ella porque era un hombre orgulloso y malcriado. Cuando eran niños habían peleado con frecuencia y ella siempre había ganado. Casarse con él sería el equivalente a rendirse. Durante un tiempo él la trataría como un trofeo y luego como una simple posesión._

_Natsumi era muchas cosas, pero dócil o complaciente no era una de ellas. No le calentaría la cama a nadie ni engendraría a sus hijos sólo para tener un techo bajo el cual vivir._

_—Entonces eres inservible además de estúpida —proclamó Kichiro—. Tú padre no vivirá para ver la próxima primavera y te quedarás sola y más miserable todavía. ¡Después el Tengu vendrá por ti!_

_“Puede que yo vaya por el Tengu”, Natsume se dijo. Ya tenía una idea de lo que haría._

_Los Tengu eran criaturas astutas, temibles y, sobre todo, fuertes._

Kakashi no podía despegar su ojo de las páginas.

Leyó con voracidad sobre la despedida de Natsumi y su padre y como ella emprendió el ascenso a la montaña con el fin de encontrar al peligroso Tengu. Sobre como el Tengu casi la había matado por capricho, pero ella se había defendido, gritado y luchado y exigido que la tomara como su aprendiz. Sobre como él había accedido, intrigado, y la había llevado a su escondite. Sobre como él había prometido enseñarle a lanzar fuego por la boca a cambio de un beso. Sobre como por cada lección él le pedía algo más, como el aroma de su cabello o de la piel suave del interior de sus muñecas, hasta que él la había hecho fuerte y ella se le había entregado por completo.

Para el final del invierno, él se había enamorado de ella y ella de él, pero él le había permitido regresar con su padre.

Natsumi había bajado la montaña para regresar a la aldea sólo para enterarse de que su padre había fallecido semanas antes debido a la enfermedad. Una vez más el hijo del jefe de la aldea le había ofrecido un matrimonio por lástima, pero ella lo había atacado y había estado a punto de asesinarlo. Los aldeanos, aterrados, la habían expulsado de la aldea.

Como ya no tenía un hogar, Natsumi había decidido regresar con el Tengu, pero se encontró con que una terrible tormenta de nieve había arrasado la montaña. Aun así ella luchó para encontrar el camino y estuvo a punto de morir, pero nunca se rindió.

Cuando finalmente se reencontraron, ella se enteró de que la tormenta había sido obra del Tengu. La agitación de sus emociones había llegado al mundo exterior, prueba tangible de lo arrepentido que estaba de haberla dejado ir sin objeción.

Entonces ella lo había entendido, había entendido que él la amaba como nunca nadie había amado antes. Ella nunca volvió a dejarlo.

Los niños de las aldeas cercanas aún crecían a la sombra de la montaña, escuchando la increíble historia de la Niña del Verano y el Tengu que se había enamorado de ella.

 

 

 

Días más tarde, de camino a reunirse con Gai para almorzar, Kakashi seguía pensando en el libro. Ya iba retrasado, obviamente, pero se encontró con una excusa adicional cuando Yamanaka Ino lo desvió de su camino.

—Kakashi-sensei —la chica se acercó a él con una mirada desquiciada en los ojos—. Tengo que hablar con usted.

Kakashi esperaba lo peor, pero trató de ocultarlo—. Mah, Ino-chan, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Ella se acercó más, tanto que era incómodo, lo agarró por el chaleco y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Por favor, dígame que ya leyó la última entrega de _Icha Icha_ —le rogó.

Kakashi abrió los ojos como platos—. Uh, ¿Por qué?

—Porque, además de Hinata-chan, usted es la única persona que conozco que los lee, pero ella está fuera en una misión y necesito comentarlo con alguien —dijo Ino en una sola exhalación.

Saber que Hinata Hyuuga leía _Icha Icha_ había dejado a Kakashi estupefacto, por lo que apenas notó cuando Ino colocó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente y se recargó sobre él para fingir un desmayo.

—Oh, el drama —suspiró—, las lágrimas, las escenas de amor exquisitamente inapropiadas.

—Fueron exquisitas —concordó Kakashi—. Fieles al estilo Icha Icha.

Ino lo miró entrecerrando los ojos—. Entonces a usted también le parece sospechoso.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que fue increíble, pero es imposible que fuera escrito por Jiraiya-sama —comentó Ino. Por lo menos en el interior de Konoha, la incursión del shinobi legendario en la literatura erótica no era ningún secreto.

—Pero le diré una cosa —ella se acercó como para susurrarle en secreto— estoy bastante segura de que el nuevo autor también vive en Konoha.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó Kakashi un poco sorprendido debido a la revelación.

—Porque la dirección de correo para los fans todavía está dentro de la aldea —le explicó Ino— y Hinata recibió una respuesta en pocos días con el sello de la misma oficina postal.

Teniendo en cuenta que el padre de Ino trabajaba en la división de inteligencia, no era ninguna sorpresa que su hija hubiera heredado sus habilidades de deducción.

—También debería enviar una carta —le dijo ella—. Quizás cuando reciba la respuesta pueda descifrar quién es el misterioso escritor. Porque si su habilidad oral es tan buena como la escrita, no me molestaría conocerlo en persona.

Ino le dedicó un guiño y desapareció.

Kakashi se quedó inmóvil un momento. Las adolescentes eran aterradoras. Las kunoichi adolescentes lectoras de porno eran mucho, mucho peores.

 

 

 

Kakashi confirmó qué tan aterradoras podían ser unas semanas después, cuando estaba parado frente a una mesa en la que se exhibía el nuevo volumen en la tienda de Uemura.

_¡En respuesta a las peticiones de los lectores!_ Decía un anuncio escrito en la misma tipografía empleada en las portadas de los libros. _¡Prepárense para la llegada de YAOI ICHA ICHA!_

Un pequeño panfleto explicaba que tras la _evidente_ tensión sexual presente entre Satoru y Nobuyuki en _Historia de dos hermanos_ varios fans habían exigido al autor que escribiera una historia de amor gay.

Jiraiya había incluido lesbianas o tríos e incluso cuartetos en sus libros, pero las escenas entre dos chicos habían sido fugaces en el mejor de los casos. Esta era, probablemente, la prueba definitiva de que alguien más había tomado el lugar de Jiraiya-dono.

Sin embargo, después de leer los últimos dos volúmenes, Kakashi no podía guardarle rencor al autor. Las historias habían sido demasiado buenas.

Miró el libro en sus manos y suspiró antes de dirigirse a la caja. En fin, al mal paso, darle prisa.

— ¿Necesita una bolsa para eso? —preguntó Uemura respetuosamente tras atestiguar la indecisión de Kakashi.

—No, gracias —respondió Kakashi con firmeza, e incluso se las arregló para sonreír—. Lo empezaré a leer de camino a casa.

Teniendo en cuenta que ya leía pornografía en público, supuso que la gente no se sorprendería al verlo leer porno gay. De hecho, era posible que ni siquiera le prestaran suficiente atención para notarlo.

Fue cuestión de mala suerte que se encontrara con Hinata Hyuuga.

Ella sólo le sonrió a modo de saludo, pero cuando vio la portada de su libro y el título, se sonrojó de inmediato. Kakashi recordó demasiado tarde que Ino había mencionado que Hinata también era fan de la serie. ¿Había sido ella parte de quienes habían exigido una historia de amor homosexual? Kakashi decidió que era mejor no preguntar.

— ¡Ah! Kakashi-sensei —tartamudeó al tiempo que jugaba nerviosamente con su cabello—. ¿En qué página se encuentra?

“Con que no es tan tímida como aparenta”,  pensó Kakashi y sonrió—. Apenas comencé a leerlo.

—Ya veo —asintió y luego le susurró—: Es en la página 44 que comienza a ponerse interesante.

Ella desapareció tan rápido que ni su Sharingan hubiera podido seguirle el paso.

 

_—No podemos seguir encontrándonos de esta forma — siseó Yuu, aunque ya había atraído a su joven Señor hacia él y en dirección a las sombras._

_— ¿Tú padre ha vuelto a cuestionar tus ausencias? —preguntó Akihiko con los ojos abiertos y llenos de preocupación._

_—Sí —Yuu respondió a la fuerza. No era mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad. El general había comenzado a sospechar del cada vez más extraño comportamiento de su hijo, pero esa no era la razón de que Yuu estuviera molesto. Saber que él y Akihiko nunca compartirían más que sombras, oscuridad  y besos robados cuando no hubiera ojos u oídos para presenciar su amor, lo estaba consumiendo como si una bestia feroz lo destrozara desde dentro. Cuando su romance había comenzado, él había temido que alguien los descubriera, por lo que había insistido en la discreción, pero ahora, lo que más deseaba era gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y que el mundo entero lo escuchara._

_“¿Cómo es que no lo ven?”, se preguntó mientras se deshacía de la ropa de Akihiko. Afortunadamente, sólo usaba pocas prendas con un kosode del color de las hojas de otoño encima y no el atuendo formal que requería de la ayuda de sirvientes para vestirse._

_“¿Cómo pueden ignorar la forma en que te miro cuando estamos frente a la corte? ¿Es que no pueden ver en mis ojos lo que siente mi corazón cada vez que respiro?”_

_Cuando finalmente toco la piel desnuda de Akihiko, dejó un cálido camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su vientre, se arrodilló  y besó su cadera._

_Encima de él, Akihiko suspiró su nombre, pero Yuu estaba demasiado ocupado para responder. Cuando lo tomó en su boca, lo hizo sin su elegancia característica; su avidez había reemplazado su habilidad por completo. Akihiko había estado de visita en una corte extranjera, había estado fuera sólo tres semanas, pero ya que Yuu pronto acompañaría a su padre en campaña, no sabía cuándo se verían de nuevo._

_“Si muero, nadie sabrá que tus lágrimas se derraman por mí”, pensó Yuu al tiempo que su lengua trabajaba para complacer a su amante, su amigo, su Señor. “¿Llorarías por mí? ¿Me guardarías luto o simplemente te casarías con alguna de las chicas pálidas que te presentan tus súbditos? ¿Sería yo para ti como el color de las hojas de otoño? Recordado con afecto, pero descartado en favor de la belleza de las flores de cerezo.”_

_—Yuu —gimió Akihiko con voz inestable cuando tiró del cabello oscuro de Yuu para que se detuviera—. Aún no, por favor._

_—Sólo deseo satisfacer vuestras necesidades, Akihiko-sama —respondió Yuu, aún de rodillas y con tono rencoroso. Había añadido el título como recordatorio cruel de su desesperanzadora situación, y Akihiko vaciló, pero lo siguió hasta el suelo lentamente._

_—Lo que necesito —dijo tentativamente, temblorosamente, pero ansioso y excitado a la vez— es que me tomes._

_El aliento de Yuu se detuvo en su boca. Hasta el momento siempre había sido él quien se había sometido, tal como correspondía a su estatus inferior. Aunque, su romance en sí mismo contradecía las todas las reglas de la corte. ¿Qué más daba ahora? Escribirían sus propias reglas._

_—Sí —aceptó Yuu y sintió que su miembro se endurecía ante la idea de tener a Akihiko atrapado entre la oscura madera del suelo y el peso de su cuerpo, sometido con cada movimiento de sus caderas y la calidez de su boca. Aun si muriera por la mañana, aun si no volvieran a encontrarse, aun si no llegaran a tener una vida juntos más allá de estos preciosos momentos de verano, ellos atesorarían el hecho de haber amado sin reparos, vergüenza o vacilación uno frente al otro._

_Yuu nunca dio voz a sus pensamientos. En lugar de ello, empujó a Akihiko hacia el suelo sin rastro de la gentileza con la que él siempre lo había tratado._

_Nunca dijo, ‘te amo más de lo que mi corazón es capaz sin desbordarse’. Simplemente colocó su boca junto al oído de Akihiko y gruñó—. Te cogeré tan fuerte que nunca podrás olvidarme._

 

Kakashi a penas y lo notó, pero su boca se había secado mientras leía como el padre de Yuu había muerto en campaña,  como Yuu había sido tomado prisionero junto con otros doscientos hombres, y como habían tenido que soportar terribles semanas de invierno como rehenes hasta que su rescate había sido pagado y ellos liberados. Después Yuu, aún afectado por el dolor y trauma de su experiencia, había regresado a casa anhelando el afecto de su amante sólo para enterarse de que Akihiko se había ofrecido a sí mismo a cambió de los soldados capturados. Entonces Yuu había ideado un plan estúpido, una misión suicida realmente, para invadir el campamento enemigo e intentar liberar al hijo del daimyo.

Kakashi había estado tan inmerso en la historia que se sobresaltó cuando llegó a la última página.

_¡Yaoi Icha Icha: Hojas de otoño continuará en Yaoi Icha Icha: Flores de Primavera! ¡Estén al pendiente de la publicación del siguiente volumen!_

Kakashi estuvo a punto de lanzar el libro contra la pared, pero se contuvo. Tal vez debería buscar a Ino. Después de todo también necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

 

 

 

Ninguna de esas cosas llegó a suceder. Hubo una invasión, y luego una guerra, y una batalla a muerte contra una diosa, y Sasuke había regresado a la aldea, y Kakashi había sido nombrado Hokage, y de repente leer pornografía en público se había vuelto inaceptable porque _deja una mala impresión en las personas_.

Afortunadamente, la tienda de Uemura se había mantenido en pie, pero Kakashi pronto descubrió que _Flores de Primavera_ aún no había sido publicado. Era extraño porque hasta entonces sólo habían pasado alrededor de cuatro meses entre publicaciones. Aunque si Ino había estado en lo correcto y el autor realmente vivía en Konoha, era posible que se hubiera visto involucrado en la batalla. Era posible que incluso hubiera muerto.

Kakashi temía esa posibilidad. No sería posible que encontraran un reemplazo tan bueno como él.

—Hokage-sama —Umino Iruka entró a la oficina con una reverencia. Las últimas semanas, el chuunin había demostrado ser increíblemente invaluable, especialmente porque no se podía hostigar a Kakashi lo suficiente para  que mantuviera su papeleo en orden. Iruka, sin embargo, parecía siempre saberlo todo, probablemente debido a que trabajaba en la Academia y en la asignación de misiones. Estaba enterado cuando la hermana de algún compañero estaba embarazada o cuando alguien había sido dado de alta del hospital. También sabía el lugar en que Kakashi había colocado por equivocación un documento importante  y cuando era necesario que la gente desapareciera de la oficina antes de que el nuevo Hokage terminara por matar a alguien.

Kakashi se preguntaba cómo Iruka tenía tiempo suficiente para realizar un tercer trabajo como secretario autoproclamado. Lo consideraba autoproclamado porque Kakashi definitivamente no lo había contratado. El hombre simplemente había aparecido un día y comenzado a hacer el trabajo, así que Kakashi había permitido de se quedara. Y esa era una decisión de la cual todavía no se había arrepentido.

—Sólo dime Kakashi, por favor —insistió mientras masajeaba sus sienes. Era algo que se había convertido en hábito. Este trabajo lo estaba matando.

Iruka sólo sonrió—. Parece que necesita un descanso —dijo y colocó una charola con té helado sobre el atiborrado escritorio.

—Gracias —respondió Kakashi, tomó el vaso de inmediato y se quitó la máscara. Esa era otra cosa que le había confiado a Iruka.

—Ah, una cosa más —Iruka se rascó la mejilla un poco apenado—. Puede que sea un poco directo e inapropiado, pero…

Iruka coloco una pila de papeles mal amarrados junto a la charola.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Kakashi frunció el ceño porque si se trataba de más cosas que tenía que firmar, entonces Iruka no tenía razones para sonrojarse.

—Pues… es un regalo de parte de un amigo —Iruka parecía incómodo—. Él pensó que le gustaría.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kakashi dubitativo y con el ceño fruncido. Iruka sólo sonrió un poco y se retiró. Ahora tentado por la curiosidad, Kakashi acerco los papeles hacia él.

Se quedó mirando un momento cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de un manuscrito sin correcciones.

_Icha — Flores de Primavera,_ decía sencillamente. Respetuosamente, Kakashi dio la vuelta a la primera página. Para su sorpresa, había una dedicatoria, algo que ni Jiraiya ni el nuevo autor habían incluido antes.

_Para aquellos que no dejan de luchar. Para aquellos que se aferran a la esperanza. Para aquellos que siguen amando._

Si Kakashi aún tenía dudas sobre la participación del autor en la guerra, se disiparon en ese momento.

Había algo especial en leer la versión sin editar de una novela. Se sentía más natural y emotiva. Se sentía más honesta. Había notas en los márgenes y manchas de té en el papel. Con un nudo en la garganta, Kakashi recordó la primera vez que había leído Icha Icha, esperando encontrar partes de Minato-sensei entre la tinta.

Había lugares en los que las palabras habían sido tachadas, reescritas y tachadas de nuevo. En otras partes, los enunciados parecían no terminar, como si el autor o los personajes estuvieran atrapados en un estado de delirio. La historia en sí se sentía más áspera y descuidada. La escenas de sexo eran bruscas y la violencia sangrienta. Todo esto iba acorde con el argumento general de la historia, pero Kakashi no podía dejar de pensar que se debía a que el autor ahora había experimentado una guerra en la vida real.

La disposición de Akihiko a sacrificarse, no sólo por su amante sino por el bien de su gente, dejó un regusto amargo en su boca. Por otro lado, la determinación inequívoca de Yuu para reunirse con su amado rayaba en la obsesión, en la locura.

 

_—Estás muriendo —se lamentó Akihiko; no había belleza en sus lágrimas. Había madurado durante los últimos meses, había envejecido demasiado rápido, de la forma en que sólo se puede envejecer durante la guerra o el invierno. Habían perdido la inocencia del verano, cuando aún se reunían en las esquinas oscuras del castillo para murmurarse secretos, sedientos de amor y embriagados en sus besos._

_—Daría lo que fuera —suspiró Yuu y estiró su mano ensangrentada para tocar la cálida y húmeda mejilla de Akihiko—, daría cualquier cosa para sentir tus labios otra vez._

_Ellos estaban rodeados de los cortesanos y de las mujeres de entre las cuales Akihiko debía escoger una esposa. El daimyo estaba pálido y paralizado, pues había presenciado como su hijo había estado a punto de ser asesinado frente a todos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, nada de eso importaba._

_Con los últimos vestigios de su fuerza, Yuu consiguió atraer a Akihiko hacia sí. No era el beso más apasionado que habían compartido, pero sería el último y eso incitó a Yuu a concentrar todo lo que sentía en él: todos sus miedos, su desesperación, sus esperanzas. Cada sonrisa que había sido robada de sus labios durante los últimos meses._

_No pudo oír si la corte había respirado sorprendida o si había iniciado una plática escandalizada. Nada más existía, sólo ellos dos, finalmente juntos y sinceros._

_—Piensa en mí —le dijo Yuu—, piensa en mí cuando las hojas se tornen doradas._

_—Siempre pensaré en ti —prometió Akihiko—. Pensaré en ti cuando caigan los pétalos del cerezo y cuando la nieve cubra la tierra. Pensaré en ti porque tú estarás ahí para recordármelo._

_—No —Yuu negó con la cabeza; había sido un movimiento minúsculo, pero lo suficientemente significativo para renunciar a todo privilegio que alguna vez tuvo sobre el corazón de Akihiko—, seré el otoño para ti, así como tú fuiste la primavera para mí._

_Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de su amado rogándole que se quedara._

 

Durante un largo tiempo, Kakashi sólo permaneció sentado y con la mirada perdida.

_Icha Icha_ nunca había tenido un final trágico. Tampoco habían sido precisamente felices, pero nunca se habían dejado argumentos sin resolver. Nunca lo habían dejado sintiéndose tan vacío.

Este no podía ser el final. No podía publicarse. Algo debía de hacerse al respecto.

Tenía que hablar con el autor. Si él era amigo de Iruka, entonces debía vivir en Konoha. Kakashi podía enviarle una carta como fan, por su puesto, pero eso _no_ iba a suceder. Además, algo así tomaría demasiado. Kakashi tenía que contactar al autor antes de que el manuscrito fuera enviado para publicarse.

Tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Iruka, pero el hombre no había parecido dispuesto a revelar la identidad de su amigo. Por un momento, Kakashi consideró el hecho de que Iruka fuera _el_ autor, pero no era posible que el chuunin pudiera mantener un cuarto trabajo como escritor de pornografía gay explicita, sin importar lo entretenido que eso sería.

Podría ser que alguien que hubiera sido cercano a Jiraiya supiera a quién se le había permitido continuar la serie. Así, cinco minutos después, Kakashi se encontraba en el hospital, frente a Tsunade-sama.

—Por última vez, Kakashi —dijo ella con los dientes apretados y una vena pulsando en su frente—.  Estoy retirada y no quiero el maldito trabajo de vuelta. Me gusta ser médico. No me gustaba ser Hokage; me provocó arrugas que no puedo cubrir. Tú tienes tu máscara, pero ¿tienes idea de cuánto chakra se requiere para mantener la mía?

—Ese no es el propósito de mi visita —le indicó Kakashi y ella cruzó los brazos sobre sus enormes pechos.

—Esta es la cuarta vez que vienes y apenas es martes —le recordó—. ¿Cómo esperas que te crea?

—Sólo quiero hacer una pregunta —se explicó Kakashi, tratando de no sentirse insultado—, sobre el testamento de Jiraiya-dono.

El humor de Tsunade cambió de inmediato.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó toscamente, pero más que nada para ocultar el dolor que aún sentía—. Me dejó algunas cosas, pero la mayoría fue para el mocoso.

—Eso pensé —sintió Kakashi—, pero hay algo más. No es una posesión material, sino… los derechos de autor de los libros Icha Icha.

—En cierto modo, esos son una posesión material —Tsunade frunció los labios—.  Hasta donde sé, además de los pagos para la editorial y otros gastos, todo el dinero de cada copia que se vende va directamente a la cuenta de banco de Naruto.

—Entiendo —Kakashi frunció el ceño un poco—. La cosa es… hay nuevos libros publicándose  bajo el pseudónimo de Jiraiya-dono. Tengo motivos para creer que el nuevo autor es, de hecho, un shinobi de Konoha.

Tsunade enarcó las cejas tras escuchar eso—. ¿En serio? Bueno, pues no tengo idea de quién sea o de por qué tienes que hablar con esa persona, pero Naruto debería poder ayudarte. Él se hizo cargo de la mayoría de los asuntos de Jiraiya, puesto que fue su estudiante en más de un sentido.

—En ese caso, hablaré con él —Kakashi inclinó su cabeza—. Gracias, Tsunade-sama.

—Siempre estoy feliz de ayudar —respondió—. Siempre y cuando no tenga nada que ver con papeleo, cocinar o volver a ser Hokage. Pero si alguna vez tienes una herida mortal que tratar, puedes contar conmigo.

—Si cualquier herida mortal que pudiera llegar a sufrir, me deja lo suficientemente coherente, haré lo posible para recordar eso —y con esas palabras de despedida, se marchó por la ventana.

 

 

 

Debido a que en ese momento no había muchos edificios en pie en Konoha, y a que Kakashi había puesto a Sasuke bajo arresto domiciliario temporalmente, Naruto se había dado a la tarea de ofrecerle refugio a su amigo y aceptarlo en su casa. Por supuesto, eso había sido antes de que Naruto descubriera que su edificio había sido completamente destruido durante la invasión, lo cual significaba que había tenido que encontrar un nuevo departamento antes de aceptar invitados.

Bajo estas circunstancias, Naruto y Sasuke aparentemente habían decidido compartir una vivienda y coexistir como compañeros de cuarto. Teniendo en cuenta que hace unas pocas semanas habían peleado a muerte y que incluso en sus días como gennin nunca habían sido precisamente civilizados entre ellos, Kakashi tenía que admitir que era un progreso impresionante.

No tenía idea de cómo es que habían evitado estrangularse o que los vecinos se quejaran continuamente del ruido de sus peleas, pero lo más probable era que Iruka no permitiera que las quejas llegaran a oídos de Kakashi. Iruka era un secretario bastante eficiente, uno que le proveía porno gay exclusivo. ¿En qué momento su vida había tomado ese rumbo?

De cualquier forma, ya que Kakashi había estado ocupado firmando tratados y reconstruyendo la aldea, no había tenido tiempo de visitar a sus antiguos estudiantes. Le parecía que aún era adecuado entrar por la ventana. Después de todo, si había algo para lo que su título de Hokage era útil, era para que él hiciera que le viniera en gana. Y eso incluía irrumpir en casa de sus estudiantes.

— ¿Kaka-sensei? —Naruto arrugó el entrecejo cuando lo encontró en la sala—. Sabes que tenemos un timbre, ¿verdad?

—Eso es demasiado fácil —le respondió Kakashi—. Y el hecho de que la guerra haya terminado no significa que puedan relajarse.

—Sí, sí —Naruto asintió distraídamente mientras daba vueltas en su cocina—. ¿Quiere beber algo?

—Té, si es que tienes —respondió Kakashi. Con Sasuke en la casa, las probabilidades de intoxicación por alimentos eran bastante reducidas.

—Así que, ¿hay alguna razón en especial para que nos visite? —Naruto se ocupó en hervir el agua—. Es decir, no es que no me alegre verlo fuera de la Torre para variar, pero usted no es de los que vendrían sólo para tener una charla amigable.

—Cierto —admitió Kakashi y después se dio cuenta de que estaba observando a su estudiante.

Notó que Naruto ya no era un niño. Era un pensamiento ridículo en verdad, pues Kakashi había luchado en una guerra siendo diez años menor que él, pero había algo que había madurado en Naruto. No había sido causado por las peleas y las pérdidas. Naruto había permanecido excéntrico y ruidoso a pesar de todas las dificultades en su vida.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo veía vistiendo una cómoda playera negra que le quedaba sólo un poco ajustada en los hombros y que resaltaba la fortaleza de su espalda y su figura esbelta, parecía haber crecido mucho. Sus manos eran firmes, no hacían movimientos innecesarios, él no platicaba sin cesar mientras tomaba dos tazas de la alacena para servir el té.

En ese momento no se parecía a Minato o a Kushina, ni siquiera a Obito, y con un poco de arrepentimiento Kakashi se dio cuenta de que había estado constantemente comparando al chico con otras personas, tratando de determinar su valor. Ahora, tal vez por primera vez, veía a Naruto como una persona independiente.

Kakashi no se engañaba creyendo que este crecimiento había sido gracias a él. Después de todo, había sido un maestro mediocre y sería un Hokage mediocre, pero si Naruto había logrado prosperar a pesar de las circunstancias, entonces, era posible que Konoha también lo hiciera.

—Quería hablarte sobre un asunto delicado —Kakashi comenzó a responder la pregunta anterior, pero Naruto sólo se frotó la cara con la mano.

— ¿El Consejo quiere encarcelar a Sasuke de nuevo? —preguntó agotado—. Porque juro que si vuelven a intentar esa mierda voy-

—No se trata de eso —lo interrumpió Kakashi—. Creo que se han calmado por el momento. No está relacionado con Sasuke sino con Jiraiya-dono.

Al igual que Tsunade, Naruto trató de esconder su dolor con un gruñido—. ¿Qué hay con el viejo pervertido?

—Pues, verás —Kakashi miró el fondo de su taza—, hoy recibí un regalo y Tsunade-sama cree que tú podrías saber quién lo envió.

Sorpresivamente, una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó, y Kakashi se retractó por completo porque ahí estaba el bromista preadolescente, igual que siempre e incorregible.

—…Sí —Kakashi asintió ligeramente—. Estoy muy agradecido por el regalo, pero debo admitir que no me gustó el final.

— ¿Qué? —Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante rápidamente, golpeando la mesa con las manos—. ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Fue un final increíble!

—Entonces, ¿ya lo leíste?

—Por supuesto que lo leí —Naruto se relajó de nuevo y su sonrisa volvió—. Es una inversión importante, después de todo.

— ¿Significa eso que conoces al autor? —preguntó Kakashi esperanzado—. ¿Sería posible que hablara con esa persona?

Naruto se cruzó de brazos —. Primero dígame que fue lo que no le gustó.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde comenzar? —suspiró Kakashi, echando la cabeza hacia atrás e ignorando la mirada incrédula de Naruto— Estaba bien escrito, como antes, claro. El ritmo fue increíble, las acciones de los personajes convincentes, pero ese final… Tras dos libros, después de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, ¿el protagonista sólo se muere? Arrancado de los brazos de sus amante en el momento de la verdad. Eso es desalmado. Es cruel.

—Es un final realista —insistió Naruto—. No había nada de ese sentimentalismo que siempre interfiere con el mensaje de la historia.

—El mensaje es que el amor verdadero prevalece —indicó Kakashi—, pero el final va en contra de eso.

— ¡Pff! —Naruto se quejó—. ¿Usted qué sabe sobre el amor verdadero? ¿O sobre escribir una historia?

—He leído todos los trabajos de Jiraiya-dono —Kakashi apretó los dientes—. Los he leído varias veces, de hecho. Sólo porque él te permitiera leer los manuscritos de vez en cuando-

— ¿Los manuscritos? —Naruto soltó una carcajada incrédula que se volvió maquiavélica—.  Supongo que no lo ha descubierto todavía.

— ¿Qué no he descubierto?

—No sólo soy dueño de los derechos de Icha Icha —le reveló Naruto—. Yo soy el nuevo autor.

Kakashi se quedó mirando.

“No es posible”, pensó. No había forma de que su inquieto y ruidoso estudiante hubiera podido escribir una prosa tan impresionante, no cuando acostumbraba reprobar los exámenes escritos y entregaba reportes de misión ilegibles.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, los engranes de su cabeza comenzaron a girar.

Satoru y Nobuyuki en _Historia de dos hermanos_ habían crecido como huérfanos y encontrado un amigo en el otro, pero habían permanecido en un ciclo de rivalidad y malos entendidos, siempre peleando, siempre cruzando los límites. Había habido tanta tensión sexual sin resolver entre ellos que los fans habían exigido _Yaoi Icha Icha_.

El espíritu indomable de Natsumi en _Un trato con el Daitengu_ , su determinación de no rendirse nunca y probar que su aldea estaba equivocada. Ella había encontrado el amor y la aceptación en un lugar inesperado, en los brazos de un poderoso pero huraño espíritu de la montaña.

Por último estaban _Hojas de Otoño_ y _Flores de Primavera_. Yuu, el hijo de un general estricto, y Akihiko, el próximo daimyo, tenían un romance secreto del que todos desaprobarían. Siempre perdiendo la oportunidad de reencontrarse por meros minutos, siempre haciendo sacrificios por lo que creían que era correcto. Una historia de amor terrible sobre dos hombres jóvenes separados por la lucha y la tragedia.

—Naruto —Kakashi dijo lentamente, insistentemente—, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, y no quiero meterme con tu musa ni nada por el estilo, pero al escribir estos libros…

Dejó la frase sin terminar y respiró profundamente, preparándose para continuar—. ¿Se te ocurrió que podrías haber estado proyectando tus sentimientos por Sasuke?

Naruto parpadeó—. ¿Huh? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Has estado escribiendo historias de amor sobre personas que se parecen mucho a ti y a Sasuke —explicó Kakashi—. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

—Ah, sí —Naruto se frotó la nuca y rio—. Sakura-chan comentó algo similar.

— ¿Sakura sabe que escribes _Icha Icha_? —Kakashi lo miró boquiabierto, agradecido de que no fuera tan obvio detrás de la máscara. ¿Qué habían estado haciendo sus alumnos mientras él estaba ocupado leyendo pornografía? Aparentemente, escribiendo dicha pornografía. Hum.

—Necesitaba un lector de prueba —Naruto asintió con seriedad—. Y ella tiene la ventaja de leer los manuscritos mientras que Ino sigue preguntándose cuándo saldrá el próximo libro.

—Naruto —Kakashi se resistió a levantar su protector para hacer que su mirada penetrante fuera más efectiva—, has estado escribiendo porno gay acerca de ti y tu mejor amigo. ¿En tiendes a dónde quiero llegar?

En ese momento, una llave entró en la cerradura de la puerta principal y alguien entró al departamento. No podía ser otro que Sasuke. Ahí terminaba su conversación. Kakashi tendría que tener una plática de hombre a hombre con Naruto en otro momento.

—Estoy en casa —anunció Sasuke al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos junto a la puerta.  Le pareció extraño a Kakashi que el muchacho que había luchado tanto para escapar y alejarse pudiera decir con tanta facilidad que estaba en casa.

—Bienvenido —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa; sin duda estaba radiante. Sí, Kakashi definitivamente tenía que hablar con el sobre límites emocionales. De hecho, debería haberlo hecho hace años. Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.

—Kakashi-sensei —Sasuke lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Todavía era un poco raro verlo tan complaciente y educado, así que Kakashi le devolvió el gesto.

—Traje la comida —Sasuke le informó a Naruto mientras colocaba las bolsas sobre la barra de la cocina y comenzaba a acomodar las cosas en las alacenas y el refrigerador—. ¿Se te antoja sashimi?

—Suena bien —Naruto aceptó—. El té sigue caliente. ¿Quieres un poco?

Sasuke hizo un sonido afirmativo y tomó otra taza de la repisa, luego se acercó al lugar de Naruto y comenzó a servirse té. A diferencia de Naruto, él aún tenía problemas controlando su prótesis, así que su mano izquierda tembló un poco y derramó un poco de té.

—Yo lo limpio —Naruto dijo rápidamente y tomó una servilleta para encargarse  del líquido derramado.

—Gracias —respondió Sasuke, tomó su taza y dio un sorbo antes de inclinarse para besar suavemente el extremo de la boca de Naruto.

Kakashi sintió como si alguien acabara de tirarlo por la ventana. Estaba cayendo y sólo podía prepararse para recibir el doloroso impacto. Nunca llegó. Sasuke siguió bebiendo su té y revolviendo los víveres mientras que Naruto sonreía como si todo estuviera en perfecto orden.

Kakashi estuvo tentado a realizar un sello y gritar _kai_ , sólo para estar seguro, pero eso hubiera sido una exageración.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó lentamente, las palabras se sintieron extrañas en su boca, puesto que nunca antes había ignorado algo.

—Bueno, sobre eso —Naruto retomó el tema de conversación y giró su silla para dirigirse a Sasuke—. ¿Sabías que Kakashi-sensei pensó que estaba escribiendo porno porque quería salir contigo?

— _Estabas_ escribiendo porno porque _querías_ salir conmigo —recalcó Sasuke con tono desinteresado.

—Sí, pero se perdió la parte en la que nos volvimos pareja hace mucho.

—Mucho —Kakashi repitió—, Sasuke no ha estado aquí más de tres meses.

—Como dije —enfatizó Naruto—, _mucho_. Verá… nos habríamos estado revolcando en el campo de batalla si la pérdida de sangre no nos hubiera dejado tan mareados.

—Está exagerando —Sasuke habló en favor de Kakashi—, sólo empezamos a coger hasta que Sakura nos dio de alta.

—Creo que fue demasiada información para él —musitó Naruto, inclinando su cabeza en dirección a la expresión vacía de Kakashi.

—Es culpa suya —bufó Sasuke—. Es el Hokage, ¿cómo pudo ignorar las señales? Este es un departamento con _una_ habitación, estás usando una de mis camisetas, y todos los sabían. Tsunade sabía. Hyuuga Hizashi sabía. Ibiki sabía.

Se estremeció, probablemente había recordado el invasivo proceso de interrogación con el hombre.

—Tal vez no se dio cuenta _porque_ es el Hokage —Naruto concedió—. Digo, ha estado muy ocupado.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —Kakashi no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando y necesitaba respuestas—. ¿Cómo pasaste de ser el aprendiz de Jiraiya a escribir estas historias? Eso es… no es posible.

—Bueno —Naruto se puso pensativo—, comenzó cuando el Ero-sennin me hizo leer todos sus manuscritos y al inicio pensé que era estúpido. No quería leer sus asquerosas fantasías y yo nunca había sido un buen lector para empezar; era muy lento y pocas veces me sabía todos los kanji.

Pareció angustiado por un momento, probablemente estaba recordando sus días en la Academia y como sus deficientes habilidades de lectura habían afectado su aprendizaje.

—Luego, Ero-sennin comenzó a enseñarme lo simple y deslumbrante que puede ser la poesía. Como funciona una historia, las pistas en la historia y el clímax y todo lo demás. Después, poco a poco, comenzó a pedir mi opinión cada vez más; me preguntaba sobre el desarrollo de algún personaje o la razón por la que algún argumento no funcionaba bien.

La  mirada de Naruto se tornó oscura y distante—. Cuando él… cuando murió… me dejó todas sus cosas, sus utensilios de escritura y cuadernos, y los derechos sobre _Icha Icha_. Aunque yo no había planeado hacer uso de ellos.

Se le escapó una carcajada, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo él mismo—. Cuando comencé a escribir, lo hice para sentirme más cerca de él. Pensé que todavía podía enseñarme algo, y lo hizo porque mis primeros intentos fueron una porquería.

Naruto recorrió el borde de su taza con su dedo, rememorándolo con afecto—. Los motivos de los personajes se sentían vacíos y la historia se desbarataba por la mitad. Necesitaba algo con que identificarme y así fue como escribí _Historia de dos hermanos_.

Se mordió el labio inferior, parecía un tanto avergonzado—. Fue entonces que… empecé a darme cuenta de que tal vez no veía a Sasuke sólo como rival y amigo. Pero… no estaba listo para llegar a ese punto. Era demasiado abrumador y demasiado rápido. Por eso escribí _Un trato con el Daitengu_ , porque pensé que no sería tan raro si se trataba de un chico y una chica, aunque uno de ellos fuera un demonio.

Sasuke se acercó de nuevo, colocó su mano sana sobre el hombro de Naruto, quien inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para que su mejilla rozara los nudillos de Sasuke.

—Luego recibí las cartas —los ojos de Naruto se cerraron cuando una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Nunca había recibido nada además de facturas, y de repente tanta gente había comenzado a escribirme. Hinata-chan e Ino y tantos otros extraños me escribían para pedirme que escribiera una historia de amor entre dos hombres porque Satoru y Nobuyuki nunca habían dejado de comportarse como imbéciles. Entonces lo supe.

—Así que escribiste _Hojas de Otoño_ —concluyó Kakashi—. Pero, ¿por qué demonios dejarías que terminara de esa forma en _Flores de Primavera_ si _ustedes_ lograron estar juntos en la vida real?

—Nah, Kaka-sensei —Naruto hizo un puchero—, hubiera parecido un maldito empalagoso. Quería que tuviera algo de fatalidad.

—No —dijo Kakashi.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido—. ¿Qué?

—No —repitió Kakashi—, me rehúso a aceptar esa respuesta. No aceptare que la historia termine de esa forma.

—Yo… es mi historia —se enfurruñó Naruto—. No me puede obligar.

—Sí que puedo —Kakashi respondió tenebrosamente y se levantó de la silla de forma imperiosa—. Como tu Hokage te ordeno que cambies el final del libro.

— ¡Qué! —Naruto por poco cayó al suelo, sólo se mantuvo en su lugar debido a la mano tranquilizadora de Sasuke—. Eso no es justo.

—Si yo fuera tú, niño, sería muy cuidadoso en este momento —le dijo Kakashi, abriendo el ojo a forma de advertencia—. Yo soy quien elige a mi sucesor y, como están las cosas, no eres tú.

Y se fue, esta vez por la puerta, aunque fuera sólo para poder azotar algo a su salida. 

 

 

 

Poco después de un mes, Kakashi encontró un regalo envuelto sobre su escritorio con una nota adhesiva pegada.

_No llegará a las tiendas hasta dentro de dos semanas,_ decía junto con una carita feliz, _de nada._

Lentamente, Kakashi se deshizo del papel de envoltura y se encontró con la familiar pasta dura anaranjada.

_Icha Icha Yaoi: Flores de Primavera._ Era la versión editada, la versión final. Esto impulsaría o destruiría la carrera de Naruto.

—Iruka —llamó Kakashi y la puerta se abrió momentos después. ¿Seguía Iruka trabajando en la Academia o asignando misiones estos días? Kakashi tendría que preguntar en algún momento.

— ¿Sí, Hokage-sama? — preguntó Iruka.

—Estaré bastante ocupado el resto del día —le dijo Kakashi—. Cancela todas mis reuniones.

—Ya lo hice —Iruka sonrió—. Naruto me advirtió acerca de su entusiasmo sobre su más reciente proyecto.

—Gracias —los ojos de Kakashi ya estaban de nuevo sobre el libro—. Puedes retirarte.

Ni siquiera escuchó la puerta cerrándose. Comenzando con la primera página y con la intención de leer el libro desde el inicio para encontrar todos los sutiles cambios entre el manuscrito y la versión final.

Ya había una adición en la dedicatoria.

_Para aquellos que no dejan de luchar. Para aquellos que se aferran a la esperanza. Para aquellos que siguen amando. —Desde el fondo de mi corazón, agradezco haber conseguido mi final feliz_.

Definitivamente no se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando lo leyó. En lugar de eso, continuó leyendo hasta que el sol de la mañana se filtró por la ventana, aumentando paulatinamente en calidez y brillo. Ahora era primavera, y pronto los cerezos comenzarían a florecer. Eran un símbolo de amor joven y nuevos comienzos. Tal vez era adecuado que la publicación de la secuela se hubiera retrasado tanto.

 

_—Siempre pensaré en ti —prometió Akihiko—. Pensaré en ti cuando caigan los pétalos del cerezo y cuando la nieve cubra la tierra. Pensaré en ti porque tú estarás ahí para recordármelo._

_—No —Yuu negó con la cabeza; había sido un movimiento minúsculo, pero lo suficientemente significativo para renunciar a todo privilegio que alguna vez tuvo sobre el corazón de Akihiko—, seré el otoño para ti, así como tú fuiste la primavera para mí._

_Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de su amado rogándole que se quedara._

_Epílogo_

_Yuu parpadeó al despertar con el sol de la mañana que se colaba por las ventanas shoji y que bañaba la silenciosa habitación en un tono dorado. Le recordaba a la luz de otoño de eso entonces, cuando él y Akihiko habían deambulado por el castillo, intentando encontrar lugares donde nadie los vería, donde podrían rozar sus dedos e intercambiar besos sin que nadie lo supiera._

_Se parecía mucho pero era diferente porque su cuerpo se sentía pesado y aletargado, a excepción del lado izquierdo de su vientre que parecía estar ardiendo._

_—Despertaste —Akihiko notó, su voz normalmente animada sonaba abatida. Por un momento Yuu se preguntó por qué y giró su cabeza, esforzándose para ver, pero su vista aún estaba nublada por la inconsciencia. Luego, Akihiko se acercó, se arrodillo junto a su futon y permitió que Yuu viera su rostro más claramente._

_—No te muevas —le advirtió Akihiko—. La herida de la daga todavía podría matarte._

_“Debe haber estado llorando”, se dio cuenta Yuu al ver el enrojecimiento en sus ojos y sus mejillas inflamadas, “y durante un largo tiempo.”_

_—Has llorado por mí —susurró Yuu; su voz sonaba áspera pero sus labios sonreían._

_La mirada que le dirigió Akihiko estaba llena de sorpresa—. Por su puesto que lo hice. ¿Me creíste tan frío como para no preocuparme por tu vida?_

_Lleno de alegría, Yuu sacudió la cabeza, recordando como una vez había estado arrodillado en esta misma habitación, preguntándose si el futuro daimyo lamentaría su muerte._

_— ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —demandó saber Akihiko, aunque una sonrisa estaba apareciendo en su rostro._

_—Me reía de mi yo pasado —respondió Yuu—, y cómo es que pude haber dudado de tu amor._

_Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Akihiko creció y se volvió más confiada._

_—Mi amor por ti no tiene fin —le juró—. No es frágil como las flores de cerezo o pasajero como las hojas de otoño. Es fuerte y constante como las raíces de los árboles en la tierra. No puede ser consumido por el fuego, ni abatido por las tormentas. Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío._

_— ¿Qué hay de la corte? —preguntó Yuu con repentina agitación, recordando su muestra de afecto frente a toda la corte. Su cuerpo se tensó y el dolor recorrió su cuerpo, veloz y cortante._

_Akihiko sólo colocó una mano reconfortante sobre su pecho._

_—Resulta —dijo con una mueca divertida en los labios—, que mi padre tiene al salvador de su hijo en alta estima. Ninguno será castigado. Por el contrario, él desea… satisfacer nuestro amorío._

_—No es ningún amorío —Yuu insistió antes de que su mirada se tornara seductora—, pero sí me gustaría satisfacerte._

_—Estás herido —lo regañó Akihiko._

_—Y yo he llegado a sospechar que tus manos tienen el don de la sanación—Yuu flirteo con Akihiko—. Por poco muero salvándote la vida. Mi esfuerzo merece una recompensa. Así que dame un beso antes de que me vea obligado a robarlo._

_—No necesitas robar nada—respondió Akihiko y se inclinó para murmurar contra los labios de Yuu—, sólo tienes que pedirlo._

_—Bésame —pidió Yuu, y Akihiko obedeció._

Ese era un final con el que Kakashi podía vivir.

 

 

 

**Coda**

—Espera —Naruto dejó de desabrochar sus pantalones—. ¿Sabe Kaka-sensei que ha estado leyendo detalles explícitos de nuestra vida sexual?

—No, pero te daré una mamada cuando lo menciones durante la próxima Cumbre de los Kage —prometió Sasuke, haciendo las manos de Naruto a un lado para encargarse de sus pantalones él mismo.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo—. Eso lo harías de cualquier forma, digamos, justo ahora.

—No, estoy diciendo que te daré una mamada en plena Cumbre —lo corrigió Sasuke, y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos.

— ¡Por Dios! —dijo—, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea increíble para mi nuevo libro.

— ¿Sí? —Sasuke le sonrió y se lamió los labios—. Me complace serte de ayuda.

Después de eso, no hubo más plática.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Por favor dejen comentarios sobre la traducción y su opinión acerca de la historia. Visiten el trabajo original para dejar Kudos.
> 
> Puede que me tome un tiempo, pero la siguiente traducción será la primera parte de la serie Hopeless Wanderer. Hay un montón de sufrimiento en esa, pero me parece un universo alternativo que vale la pena explorar.


End file.
